


To Destroy A Soul

by IcicleFlora



Category: Original Work
Genre: Demons, Fantasy, Gen, Gods
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:03:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IcicleFlora/pseuds/IcicleFlora
Summary: Rose is the Dark Angel, an unlicensed superhero who has powers that near god level. However, for some reason, demons are getting more powerful. And since they eat souls, Rose has a problem.This will take me at least 2 years to finish, if I ever finish it.





	To Destroy A Soul

I stood on the edge of a skyscraper, scanning the city below for the foul beasts we humans call demons. Even though I am young, I must protect humanity's souls - after all, without a soul there is no chance of reincarnation or ever reaching the afterlife.

I clasped my hands together. Even if I don't believe in actual gods, (Or god. Doesn't matter to me.) it gives me some comfort to pray.

"Holy shit!"

Elle suddenly appeared at my side, holding a gigantic scythe. Glistening shards of opals are scattered around the blade.

She snickered.

"Rose, shit isn't holy. In fact, it's the opposite. I wouldn't want someone leaving me that as an offering."

Quickly, I gather my powers and created a huge hand flipping her off.

What? My moods shift as quicker than bunnies reproduce.

"Seriously, Rose? Try to be a little more mature. You are my champion after all."

"Just because you forced your blessing on me doesn't me that I'm your champion. And I'm 14. I can be a little immature."

"I'm fourteen too! And I'm Death."

"That's your mental age, dumbass."

Crap. The look on her face isn't good. Looks like I really made her mad this time.

A wicked grin starts to spread on her face. Damn it. Last time this happen we destroyed an entire city. It was abandoned, but still

"Why don't you go to Kris's house? You like him don't you?"

Her voice starts getting lower.

"And then you can do some other.....stuff."

"Pervert! I will not be fodder for your fantasies!" I shriek out.

Suddenly a laugh bursts out of her.

"Sorry!"

She never apologies for this shit sincerely. Then again, I don't for property damage and for the occasional lives lost. At least it wasn't their souls...

"Don't get all pensive on me. Look, you saved their souls, and that's the most important bit."

"You didn't sneak sexual innuendo anywhere in there?"

"I know lives are important to you, at least the non-demonic ones. Plus, I'm not a shitty friend."

"Thanks. You don't know how much that means to me."

One tear travels down my face. At least someone values me.

"I'm so sorry for getting you into this mess. Your whole family....hates you now."

"They don't hate me. They just...ignore me. I should be going. I need to keep my grades up. They're the only thing keeping me in the house - well except for my godly powers. Bye."

I summon my wings.

"Bye Angel!"

"Don't fucking call me that! I announce myself to the demons as Dark Angel!"

"Why do you even do that?"

"So the media doesn't call me something stupid!"

Quickly, I fly out of earshot. Getting the window open is easy. Then, I change back into my pajamas using my magic and fall asleep. Shame there's school tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think.


End file.
